


Kiss From a Rose

by Nofavrell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Yaoi, kiss from a rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:24:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nofavrell/pseuds/Nofavrell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Drarry fans, my sister and I, have always been avid scouts of songs that directly applies to their unspeakable, almost suffocating, beautiful, love. Our most recent discovery inspired this piece and it goes like this:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"There used to be a graying tower alone in the sea"</p>
<p>(ASTRONOMY TOWER!)</p>
<p>"You became the light on the dark side of me"</p>
<p>(Determines that the song is Draco's POV)</p>
<p>"You remain my POWER, MY PLEASURE, MY PAIN~"</p>
<p>(SELF-EXPLANATORY)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The song is entitled Kiss From A Rose by SEAL.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Go ahead and experience the magic for yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss From a Rose

[ ](http://s108.photobucket.com/albums/n17/gaylord01/?action=view&current=kiss_from_a_rose_by_nofavrell-d4phfqd.png)

 

[NOFAVRELL.deviantart](http://nofavrell.deviantart.com/)

 


End file.
